Sticky Notes
by Ieshare
Summary: Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sticky note yang saling ditempel didalam loker salah satunya. [Petir/Angin]


**Sticky Notes**

By Ieshare

Boboiboy © Monsta

Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _sticky note _yang saling ditempel didalam loker salah satunya.

_Nb : jika menemukan ff dengan ide serupa atau sejenisnya, aku gak plagiat karena ide ini muncul alami(?)_

* * *

_Halo! Selamat pagi! Semoga hari ini menyenangkan!\^^/_

_-iya, ini aku!_

_Sticky note _baru di pagi ini sudah tertempel diatas buku pelajaran didalam loker Petir. Pemuda kelas 11 itu hanya tersenyum tipis membacanya, membiarakan _sticky note_ itu didalam lokernya lalu bergegas mengambil buku dan menuju ke kelasnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kalau ada kertas kecil itu dipagi hari saat Petir ke lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran didalamnya, dia akan selalu mengambilnya, menempelkannya di beberapa _sticky note_ sebelumnya yang dia simpan dipojok dalam lokernya, lalu menuliskan balasan diatas kertas _sticky note _lainnya, baru meletakkan balasannya diatas bukunya yang lain. Hari ini ada ulangan di jam pertama dan Petir sama sekali belum mempersiapkan bahan apapun untuk diingat, makanya dia tidak sempat membalas _sticky note _pagi itu.

Sesampainya dikelas, Petir langsung menuju ke mejanya, duduk dan bergegas membuka buku mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan. Matanya sibuk meneliti setiap kata didalam buku tersebut, berharap apa yang diketikkan ke dalam buku itu masuk kedalam otaknya, tapi sia-sia. Kenapa? Karena ini pelajaran Bahasa, pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai oleh Petir.

"Hoi," merasa dipanggil, Petir menengokkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini jadi ulangan kan?" Fang, teman semejanya duduk disebelahnya, ikut mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Memangnya ada yang mau ulangan?" Petir mendengus.

"Ya, gak ada sih. Aku juga gak mau, tapi ini buat nilai. Apa sih yang enggak buat nilai? Belom belajar juga ya?" Fang melirik buku temannya itu.

"Gak inget, gak mau inget malah," Fang memasang wajah datar.

"Sok pinter banget emang," Petir mengangkat kedua bahunya, apa salahnya?

Keduanya kembali sibuk dengan buku catatan dan buku paket masing-masing. Kelas mulai ramai, beberapa siswa langsung duduk ditempatnya dan langsung membuka catatan, mengulang atau mungkin baru belajar juga seperti Petir untuk ulangan pagi ini. Beberapa dari mereka yang harus piket menyapu kelas dipagi hari dengan sangat rela meninggalkan tugas itu.

_Kriing kriing_

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan pertanda buruk bagi kelas Petir beserta penghuninya. Guru Bahasa mereka itu selalu datang tepat waktu, artinya ulangan mereka juga akan dimulai tepat waktu.

"Serius ini nanti aku jawab apaan ya, gak tau apa-apa," Fang disebelahnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lagian pelajaran bahasa ngapain coba ada rumus-rumus, cara penggunaannya gitu," Petir kali ini menengok.

"Orang mah langsung ngomong, atau nggak tulis aja ya," Fang dan Ieshare mengangguk bersamaan.

Ieshare senang punya kesayangan yang sepemikiran dengannya.

"Woi! Target udah diujung lorong!" Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung otomatis panik sendiri, membuka-buka bagian pelajaran yang belum mereka kuasai sepenuhnya.

Target yang dimaksud tentunya sang guru Bahasa, melangkah pasti menuju kelas Petir dengan setumpuk lembar kertas ulangan ditangannya. Sangat niat. Dan tak berselang lama, guru Bahasa tersebut sudah sampai didalam kelas Petir.

"Bersiap," ketua kelas berdiri yang langsung diikuti seluruh warga kelasnya.

"Memberi salam,"

"Selamat pagi, bu," seru seluruh siswa didalam kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," guru Bahasa itu menaruh setumpuk kertas ulangan di atas meja guru, seluruh siswa langsung kecewa ketika melihat setumpuk kertas itu.

Pikiran mereka mengatakan, bisa saja tidak jadi ulangan, mungkin gurunya lupa, terlalu banyak mengurus rumah dan keluarganya, kalau tidak salah guru itu juga punya kucing, siapa tau kucingnya melahirkan padahal kucingnya berjenis kelamin jantan atau apalah yang membuat tidak jadi ulangan. Tapi sayangnya, mereka harus mengubur pikiran mereka tersebut.

"Sesuai janji saya di minggu sebelumnya, silahkan simpan buku paket dan catatan atau segala kertas-kertas yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran yang diujikan hari ini. Di atas meja kalian hanya ada alat tulis," walaupun dengan hati setengah-setengah, seluruh siswa harus melakukannya.

Petir menghembuskan napas pasrah. Sepertinya ulangan hari ini tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan. Bagaimana mau mudah kalau soal ulangan tersebut semuanya esai? Fang disebelahnya sudah tidak karuan melihat jabaran esai yang begitu panjang setelah kertas ulangan itu sampai di tangan masing-masing siswa.

"Tuliskan jenis-jenis majas beserta pengertian dan contohnya. Minimal lima. _What_? Minimal?" Petir yang mendengar keluhan Fang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, memang benar ini tidak mudah.

"Waktu kalian dua jam pelajaran, karena semuanya esai, saya harap kalian dapat menjawabnya dengan jelas dan baik," seluruh siswa mengeluh sepelan mungkin.

"Iya, bu," seketika kelas menjadi hening.

Seluruh siswa serius mengerjakan walaupun sebenarnya tersiksa dengan soal yang sulit dimengerti karena menggunakan bahasa yang lumayan rumit, dan panjangnya jawaban yang harus ditulis.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga tidak terasa tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. Sang guru Bahasa baru saja memberitahukan hal tersebut yang membuat seluruh siswa dikelas tersebut bertambah stres dan panik. Petir melirik kesebelahnya, dan dia melihat Fang yang semakin tersiksa dengan waktu yang tersisa. Petir menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus mengurus soalnya terlebih dahulu yang tersisa dua soal lagi.

Sepuluh menit yang kembali tidak terasa sampai bel tanda pelajaran pertama selesai berbunyi. Kelas menjadi ricuh dengan seru-seruan putus asa seketika.

"Ya, kalian sudah mendengarnya sendiri, silahkan kumpulkan kedepan," beberapa siswa yang pada dasarnya rajin atau pintar atau mungkin menjawab seadanya dan tidak mau berlama-lama, maju kedepan membawa kertas ulangan masing-masing.

Fang seketika menengok ketika kursi disebelahnya berderik menandakan kursi itu bergeser, dan Petir yang berdiri sambil membawa kertas ulangannya.

"Udah?" Petir menengok lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Udahin aja lah," Fang memutar matanya, tak lama kemudian dia kembali uring-uringan.

"Sisanya, mau dikumpulkan kapan?" Guru Bahasa itu menatap siswa-siswa yang masih sibuk mengerjakan.

Dengan berat hati mereka, begitu juga Fang, berdiri lalu maju kedepan membawa kertas ulangan masing-masing, lalu kembali ketempat mereka lagi. Guru Bahasa tersebut merapikan kertas-kertas ulangan lalu, berdiri.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya. Sekian ulangan hari ini. Silahkan mempersiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, bu," lalu guru itupun keluar.

Setelah sudah agak jauh, protesan otomatis keluar dari mulut siswa menderita dikelas itu.

"PALA RASA MAU MELEDAK GILE!"

"Parah! Mana esai semua lagi!"

"Pegel huwe~"

"Langsung laper ya, bagus."

Tiba-tiba, Petir teringat dengan _sticky note_ dilokernya tadi. Biasanya kalau tidak Petir jawab, _sticky note_ selanjutnya akan tertempel diatas _sticky note_ sebelumnya. Petir mengangkat bahunya, dia akan menjawab _sticky note_ itu saat jam istirahat tiba.

* * *

_Kenapa gak dijawabT^T? Aku langsung cemberut pas liat kedalem loker kamu ternyata blom dijawab! Lagi buru-buru ya tadi pagi? Ada tugas? Ulangan? Blom blajar pasti nii~_

_-sedih:"(_

Petir mau tidak mau tersenyum tipis membaca _sticky note_ itu. Benar dugaannya soal akan ada _sticky note_ lainnya yang menyusul. Petir menggabungkan dua _sticky note_ itu dengan tumpukan _sticky note _dipojok dalam loker, lalu mengambil _sticky note_ kosong dan mulai menuliskan balasan lalu menempelkannya diatas buku pelajarannya. Petir menutup pintu lokernya, paling setelah dia kembali dari kantin, sudah ada balasannya.

"Tir!" Petir menengok lalu melihat Fang yang menghampirinya.

"Kantin yok, kosong ni perut gara-gara ulangan," Petir mengangguk lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

* * *

_Yayaya, aku minta maaf. Tadi ada ulangan Bahasa, dan yah, aku blom belajar, jadinya langsung ambil buku gak bales _sticky note _kamu._

_-ulangan bahasa susah_

"Yes! Dibales!" Angin membaca _sticky note_ balasan tersebut sambil berseru tertahan, senang akhirnya dibalas setelah tadi pagi dia kecewa karena tidak mendapat balasan.

"Dibales ya?" Angin menengok kesebelahnya lalu mengangguk semangat.

Api, melihat kegiatan temannya tersebut setiap hari, karena Angin selalu minta ditemani kalau ingin menulis _sticky note_ untuk Petir. Angin lalu sudah sibuk dengan menulis balasan selanjutnya.

"Kalian ini aneh loh, udah tau nama masing-masing, udah tau orangnya yang mana, tapi kalo ketemu kayak orang gak kenal," Angin tertawa mendengarnya, lalu menempelkan balasannya dibuku pelajaran Petir, menaruh sekotak susu cokelat disebelahnya, kemudian menutup pintu loker tersebut.

Memang begitu, Petir dan Angin sudah mengetahui satu sama lain. Tapi dengan ide diluar akal milik Angin, mereka tidak penah saling sapa didunia asli, mereka hanya saling menyapa didunia _sticky note_ mereka.

"Karena kesepakatan awalnya begitu. Kita gak ada hubungan lebih selain lewat _sticky note_ ini. Lucu kan? Jadi kayak _secret admirer_ yang udah gak _secret_ lagi! Haha!" Api ikut tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ada-ada saja.

"Yaudah, ayo kekelas, aku doain nanti istirahat kedua udah dijawab ya," Angin kembali mengangguk antusias.

"Makasih loh!" Keduanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan loker Petir.

* * *

_Ulangan bahasa pasti susah, aku gak suka pelajaran bahasa dari dulu, bikin pegelT^T oh ya tadi emang sengaja beliin kamu, ciee wkwkw, semangat lagi ya!^^_

_-pengantar susu cokelat_

Petir sudah membuka plastik sedotan susu tersebut lalu meminum isinya, sambil menuliskan balasan.

"Ih! Susu cokelat! Mau ngapa!" Petir mendelik lalu kembali menulis.

Fang menekuk bibirnya kebawah. "Iya deh, yang sibuk bales-balesan."

Petir menempelkan balasan, menaruh sekotak susu stroberi disebelahnya, mengambil buku pelajaran dan menutup pintu loker sambil masih sibuk menyedot isi kotak susu tersebut.

"Iri aja emang," Fang memutar matanya malas, lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Petir menuju kelas.

"Au ah," Petir mengangkat bahunya, berjalan dibelakang Fang sambil terus menikmati susu cokelatnya.

* * *

_Makasih susu cokelatnya, gantinya diminum juga ya. Untung hari ini cuman ulangan itu, gak ada yang lain. Kamu gak ada ulangan atau apa gitu hari ini?_

_-pengantar susu stroberi_

"HWA! STROBERI!" Api kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat antusiasnya Angin menerima dan langsung meminum susu stroberi dari _secret admirer_ yang sudah tidak _secret_ laginya itu.

"Awas keselek," Angin memamerkan cengirannya lalu menggeleng.

"Gak kok, gak bakal," lalu dia sudah sibuk dengan menulis balasan.

Api sebenarnya senang-senang saja melihat aktivitas temannya itu, karena kalau misalnya sebelum istirahat pertama atau kedua ada pelajaran yang bisa membuat Angin cemberut seketika, ketika mendapat balasan _sticky note_ dari Petir, cemberut tadi langsung berubah menjadi senyum sumringah. Dia senang, sangat senang, Angin sangat menikmati kegiatan saling berbalas _sticky note_ itu.

"Ayo, kekantin!" Api mengangguk lalu mengikuti temannya itu.

* * *

Istirahat kedua. Baru keluar kelas.

_STROBERI! Serius aku seneng banget dapet susu stroberi! Makasih ya!^^ hari ini sih gak ada ulangan, cuman tugas doang sih, jadi gak seriweh kamu hehe!_

_-gak ada ulangan:p_

* * *

Istirahat kedua. Mau masuk kelas.

_Curang. Harusnya kamu juga ulangan biar adil, yaudahlah ya, udah mau pulang. Jangan lupa makan, ngerjain pr sama jangan tidur kemaleman. Aku gak mau dapet aduan dari kamu pagi-pagi ngaku ngantuk. Awas aja._

_-tidak menerima keluhan_

* * *

Pulang.

_Hehe biarin aja curang yang penting gak ulangan:p aduh, iya abangku yang sangat bawel, gak ngadu deh pagi-pagi, tapi cuman curhat HAHA canda;) jangan tidur kemaleman juga ya! Oh ya! Sama jangan lupa senyum! Lempeng amat sih tu muka, tapi tetep cakep kok eak wkwkw, bye~_

_-dari aku buat kamu yang bawel_

Sebelum pulang, Petir selalu mengecek lokernya, selain untuk menaruh bukunya, tentunya untuk membaca _sticy note_ lainnya dari Angin. Ketika disana tertulis '_jangan lupa senyum_', otomatis Petir tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu menaruh _sticky note_ itu dikumpulan _sticky note_ lainnya. Kalau pulang, Angin bilang tidak perlu dijawab, cukup dibaca dan dikumpulkan dengan _sticky note_ lainnya. Biarlah keesokan paginya, Angin akan menaruh yang baru lagi diloker Petir. Petir lalu menutup pintu lokernya lalu bergegas menuruni tangga sekolah, keluar dari sekolah dan pulang kerumahnya.

Seperti itulah mereka setiap hari, hanya berbalas _sticky note_ atau mungkin ditambah menaruh makanan atau minuman kesukaan masing-masing sebagai tambahan. Tidak pernah ada niat untuk melalukan yang lebih jauh seperti saling menyapa didunia asli. Karena mereka adalah mereka. Mereka yang hanya mengandalkan _sticky note_ untuk hubungan pertemanan mereka. Iya, itu adalah mereka. Petir dan Angin.

* * *

**Fin**

Merayakan dua tahun setelah ff pertama diluncurkan eak wkwk. Gak pas sih sebenernya hehe. Sebenernya emang gak punya ide sama sekali, trus ngeliat bentar lagi udah september (malah udah oktober:p) lagi, jadi tiba-tiba ada aja gitu ide dadakannya dan idenya adalah ini! Padahal kan bisa aja ya taun kemaren, tapi ya, ide nulis cerita itu susah banget muncul, suka bingung:/

Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah fav, follow sama comment di ff sebelumnya^^ pas baca komen berulang-ulang langsung semangat lagi bikinnya wkwk. Maaf ya kalo misalnya masih kurang bagus, biasalah anak baru sok-sok an mau bikin cerita hwhwh, trus maaf juga kalo cerita ini kepanjangan trus jadinya ngebosenin:') Jadi curcol ini ya, yaudahlah.

Review^^

_Nb: pas bagian bales-balesan gak pake narasi itu ngerti gak keadaannya? Kalo misalnya gak ngerti itu yang pertama Petir baru kluar kelas trus baca sekalian nulis balesan, yang kedua Angin mau masuk kelas baca balesan Petir sekalian nulis yang baru trus baru dibaca sama Petir pas sebelum pulang. Hehe, bye~_

5 Oktober 2019


End file.
